paperrobloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Boxdra
Boxdra is a large box dragon allied with the Guardians Of Balance, along with Otempes and the Knights of the Arch. When any precarious situation is speeding towards them, Boxdra is always up to the task. Synopsis Chapter 1 When the player gets to Castle Climax, Boxdra can be seen on top of the Castle. When approaching the castle, Boxdra will shoot fireballs at the player, until they can find a way up to the door, which is out of reach. Once the player does reach the door, Boxdra can be seen with Otempes. He seems to be trying to get Boxdra back to her normal state. Otempes shows the Balance symbol, and Boxdra seems to snap from her trance. It turns out Boxdra crashed through the window of the castle, only to be confronted by Otempes. When asked for scissors, Boxdra says she has them. Boxdra's snout pops open, and a pair of scissors fall out. Chapter 3 Boxdra can be seen near Otempes' Pagoda. Still light-headed and dizzy from her crash-landing, Boxdra says she will stay in the remote area for a bit. The player then heads off toward Oddity Tree. The player can then come back through the next few chapters for more dialogue from Boxdra. Chapter 4 Near Otempes' Pagoda, Boxdra tells the player that Spoke blocked off a huge part of Oddity Wood using a giant spike. Chapter 5 Boxdra can be found near Otempes' Pagoda, but she is still not well enough to leave Oddity Wood and come with the heroes on a quest to the Rift of Light. However, she says that she is getting better. Chapter 6 Near Otempes' Pagoda, Boxdra greets the player and talks about how she is feeling much better. She hopes to show the protagonist that she is a valuable asset in battle, and she is confident that the Banland Security Force is no match for her. Chapter 7 Right before the bomb in the battlefield near Sforzando Spire explodes, Otempes riding Boxdra swoops down and grabs the player before they could get hurt. Otempes then commands Boxdra to land, and the player continues toward Sforzando Spire. Chapter 8 Boxdra can be seen in Paper Boxia, and when talked to, Boxdra wishes the player luck on their journey. The player then continues to find the next cut portal. At Inferno Fortress, Boxdra participates in the battle against Pink I, Aristris, Tretone, the Crevons, and the Banland Security Force. Chapter 9/Epilogue Boxdra watches the concert at The Furnace. Secret Ending She appears in a patch of trees in Adventure Valley. Boxdra greets the player and reveals that the stained glass window on Castle Climax has been remodeled with an image of Boxdra. Card The Boxdra card can only be obtained by talking to Boxdra and Otempes in Chapter One, inside Castle Climax. Once the scissors appear, turn away from the scissors, and go toward the throne. Behind the throne, there will be the card. The card can only be obtained once the scissors appear. Card Description: "A large dragon made of cardboard boxes, though no less terrifying. Though not a Robloxian, Boxdra is still a proud members of the Guardians of Balance, working with her partner Otempes (and the Knights of the Arch) to maintain peace and order in Paper Robloxia. She has fought in numerous wars, and has proved herself to be a valuable asset in battle. Quite an accomplished dragon." 'Developer Comments: '"Who needs a hype train when you have a HYPE DRAGON?!" Category:Characters